Light emitting diode (LED) based lighting systems may offer several energy and reliability advantages over other types of lighting systems such as, for example, incandescent or fluorescent lighting. Thus, LED based lighting systems may be used to replace other existing lighting technologies. Some types of LED drive circuits may include a controller integrated circuit (IC) in combination with a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) for driving one or more LEDs. However, components such as controller ICs and MOSFETs are typically expensive, and add cost and complexity to an LED lamp. Therefore, there exists a continuing need in the art for a cost-effective drive circuit for an LED lamp.